Doctor My Doctor
by Lost child of Gallifrey
Summary: The Doctor meets a small child that has been abused.
1. Chpter one: beginnings and questions

AN: I DON'T OWN DR WHO otherwise Rose while she would have left she would have stayed the second time and Donna would not have had to leave. And David Tennant would not be leaving. Plus I would be rich so their. Also I don't own torchwood if I did no C.O.E and Owen and tosh would still be alive grey would be dead. Also I don't own Harry potter or anything else that I decide to make this story part of so if it's a TV show book game or anything you recognize I don't own it. Just what you don't recognize that is all mine

The idea came to me while I was reading fan fictions one day and now I cant get the saying out of my head. If you happen to recognize anything and it is from your story(s) sorry not trying to still ideas it was part of my inspiration. Though I will try and not take ideas but with all that iv read its hard so sorry.

DOCTOR MY DOCTORDOCTOR MY DOCTORDOCTOR MY DOCTOR

I heard the door open and I could smell him. I cringed in fear as I turned and looked towards the door.

"Uncle I-" I started to say but his slap cut me off " You usless little freak! How dare you ask for more food! What do you need it for? It's not like your important so now, you have to learn a lesson" the man told me.

" Uncle I'm sorry, please, I won't do it again" Again he slapped me.

At this point I was standing having gotten up from my so called bed. " You bet you're sorry. We give you and that other brat give you and him the food from our Duddly's mouth causing him go without, so you two freaks can eat and you ask for more?" The hits get worse and I fall to the ground.

Suddenly they stopped "Comere" I heard as rough hands grabbed at my arm.

I was lifted up and dragged to the bathroom. I heard the shower start and my heart stopped.

'Oh no! What is he planning now?' I thought as suddenly my clothes were all but ripped off and dropped to the floor.

"Your aunt is gone, She won't be back for a week so you will be the one to do her duties while she is away" He told me. Confused, I risked looking up at him.

He started to remove his clothes, my mind not comprehending what he was planning next. He tested the water and smirked, picked me up and placed me in the shower and then joined me. He quickly washed my body and I winced at the pain his hands caused on my body.

"Now wash me" He commanded, somehow managing to sit down in the bottom of the shower. After the shower was finished, he gathered my clothes in one hand and flung them at me with an order to put them in my room and to join him in his. I ran to do as he said, the whole time shivering from the cold. A few minutes later I stood at his door and then entered after knocking.

**Iam not going in to detail imagin it if you whant or what ever**

The next morning I awoke to sunlight. I tried to sit up and gasped in pain. It hurt too much to even move. I managed to get up, make my way down stairs and began to cook breakfast. My uncle came down with Dudley in his arms. He placed him in his chair and told me to get my brother. I nodded and went and got my brother and put him in his chair

"I am taking Dudley to work with me while you two will stay here. If you make a mess when I get home you won't be happy. Do you understand?" I nodded in agreement.

After feeding my brother his meager meal and had eaten mine, I put my brother back in his room, cleaned our plates and waited for my uncle and cousin to finish. Once finished, I collected their plates and started washing the rest of the dishes

"Girl, wash your brother and yourself up and then stay in his room for the rest of the day" He ordered me.

I slowly nodded and took my brothersclosths for the day and mine and went to the bathroom. After getting washed I took him to his room and we both fell asleep. This continued for the rest of the time Aunt was gone and even after she returned. Each time hurting but eventually, it began to feel better each time. The next day, I could hardly move.

For about six months, this continued until one night, Aunt walked in on Uncle and me and screamed. I jumped out of Uncle's grasp and quickly dressed. Uncle had began to dress too. The whole time I heard their yelling. Suddenly, Aunt turned on me and began hitting me, calling me names that I had never heard of or understood.

I managed to break free from her and run. Somehow I made it out of the house with her chasing me. She had managed to get Uncle's gun and chased me with it. I tripped and fell down. She was behind me. I managed to get up but she shot at me twice. I managed to run further and that's when I realized it was snowing. I found an ally and ran into it. Somewhere, I had lost her.

That is where I collapsed and curled into a ball despite the pain and realized she had actually shot me. I felt my blood leaving my body with each heart beat, my heart slowed and everything became dimmer. I was falling asleep. As I slowly fell asleep, I heard a strange sound. Weakly opening my eyes, I watched as a blue telephone box appeared and then, a man stepped out.

DOCTOR MY DOCTOR MY DOCTOR

I stepped out of the TARDIS and smelt blood. I looked about and saw a small lump of somethinh covered in blood.

"Poor animal must have gotten in a fight. Well, I should probably move it so no child finds it as no child should see that." I said to my self.

'Strange' I thought, as I got closer to it. It had no fur. I walked closer to it and saw it was a small child, no older then five. I gasped

"Stupid apes! How could they do this to a poor defenseless child?" I questioned myself as I shed my jacket and opened my shirt.

DOCTOR MY DOCTOR MY DOCTOR.

My head fell against a man's chest. I could hear his heart beating. My hand fell against the other side of his chest and I felt his heart beat. 'Strange he has two hearts' I wondered what that meant. I fell asleep to his heart beata as he ran with me.

DOCTOR MY DOCTOR MY DOCTOR.

I put the child in my jacket and placed the child against my chest to heat him/her up. I ran to the TARDIS and took the child to the med bay. I got all their clothing off and gasped. I started to clean all the wounds, using the nanogens to heal them. I saw it then, the poor child, a girl, from the underwear, had been shot. I focused the nanogens on that spot and once they were finished I took her to the tub to finish washing her.

The TARDIS knew I had a child and converted it to a child sized tub. I laid her gently in the tub and started the water using so that it was like a shower, washed her hair. I began to acutely look the poor child over. That is when I saw strange bruises that the nanogens missed. I looked and felt dread flood my hearts at what the bruises looked like and where they were.

"No they wouldn't have "I whispered in horror and slipped the underwear off. I knew then that they had done the unthinkable, who ever had cared for this child. They had actually raped her. I used my sonic screw driver to check her out and gasped. It had been going on for six months and that the man that had been doing this was exceptionally large in several ways.

'How had he not killed her?' I wondered. I finished cleaning her and took her back to the med bay to let the nanogens finish their job. Several hours later she woke up and was scared out of her mind. I had dressed her in a gown and put her on a cot next to my bed. The girl did not need to be alone.

DOCTOR MY DOCTOR MY DOCTOR.

I woke up and felt better than I had for the first time I could remember. I hadn't woken to pain or yelling. Strange I thought as I sat up and began to look around. I was in a strange place. They had done it. Actually done it, gone and gotten rid of me. My eyes began to fill with tears and I started to sob. A man picked me up and began to pat my back.

"There there, little one. It's alright, I've got you. You're safe here. No one can hurt you here" He whispered. I stopped crying to look at him and tilted my head to the side

"Safe?" I asked "No more Uncle or Aunt?" He shook his head, no.

"Now can you tell me your name?" He asked me

"Payton Hope Potter. I am three" I told him. He smiled at me

"Three! Well aren't you a big girl? Smart one too" He asked me. I smiled I was still a bit unsure of the man but knew he would not hurt me but I was still unsure if he would send me back.

DOCTOR MY DOCTOR MY DOCTOR.

When I had scanned Payton, I had noticed something strange. I analyzed some of the blood I had taken from her. The tests showed she was a magical child, a witch.

"Oh dear" It was bad. Wizards were very possessive of their children. If her parents were magical, I could be in trouble. Further testd showed that she had been living with non magical adults. She began to cry so I picked her up and to calme her down. I carried her to the controls of the TARDIS and sat her down. I set the coordinates and we were off to the bank.

Once there, I picked her up again and quickly found a Goblin. I told them what had happened. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep her, she was simply too young but I would find her a family to take care of her. The Goblin told us she had money and we could pay the family that took her monthly payments. We were interuppted when I heard a commotion and turned. I had found the family.

A group of red heads walked in. The woman that was obvisously, the Mother, I could tell that she was good and would never hurt Payton. I walked over and noticed Payton had fallen asleep.

" Ms, I was wondering if you would mind adopting this girl?" I then proceeded to tell her of how had I found her and that she would be paid.

The woman looked at her Husband, who nodded "Yes, we will take her. Here is our address, bring her by later, say about 2pm and we will have everything done." She the left with her husband and I went back to the Goblin and told him I found a family and to transfer the money.

After that was all done and we were back at the TARDIS, I took the memories of her being raped, so she wouldn't remember that. No child should. She woke up and I told her what was going to happen. She began to cry

"stay with you please, i'll be good" She cried.

"Sweety, it's not safe. What I do is not for a child, as young as you, to see. Tell you what? When you're older, I will come find you, ok and I will always look out for you" I told her seriously. I set the address and we appeared at the house.

Top of Form 3


	2. Chapter 2: Some answers more questions

**AN: The first bit of the chapter will be in the Doctors POV because he will need to talk with MRS. AND MR. Weasely and plus she is to upset to talk. Also she hasn't mentioned Harry because she's three and she's scared the Goblins haven't mentioned who she is or who her brother is cuz its not her business. Besides the wizarding world doesn't know she exists to them Harry is the only child of the Potters. She didn't even live with them she always lived with her aunt and uncle. That will be explained later cant tell you know it mess with the time lines and all that SPOILERS and all. Also she wont remember Harry is her brother till after she meets him she was three so she don't really remember him she has flashbacks but thinks he was a friend she made up.**

* * *

**We walked up to the house and I knocked on the door I stepped back and waited to be let in. a few minuets later the door was opend " oh hi im sorry but I didn't get your name earlier when we talked" the ginger hairdo woman answered. Inwardly I scowled I never have to be ginger it was not fair. In this regeneration I was rude but not ginger I. Part of me realized that this is why I chose this family the rest because well I did travel with her when they were younger oh I could not wait to tell her who I was I smiled. Then frowned knowing she might not remember me depending on how well they wiped her mind Bloody Time council butting in were that ought not to.**

"**Oh sorry bout that may I come in first and then we can talk about this little ones arrangement," I answered her. She looked at me slightly frowning but stepped away to let me in once inside she closed the door and lead me to the living room. I Payton down and sat next to her.**

"**So are you going to tell me who you are now," she asked. I simply smiled**

" **I am the Doctor" I told her watching her face for the recognition I hoped for but it never came instead the one question that always follows when I give my name. "Doctor Who"? I sighed looks as if they did a complete mind wipe on her ah well what is done is done I thought. "Just the Doctor" I answered her. She looked at me and frowned.**

"**Ok well tell me if you care for this girl so much why give her up. I mean I know why you have her now and I thank Merlin you saved the poor dear but why not keep her you seem quite capable of caring for the girl." She asked me. I knew she would always ask the right questions my molly she was. I looked her square in the eyes and told her " My job is dangerous its no place for someone as young as she is, and I wont have her put in danger because of me she has already been hurt so much for someone so young. I will not have that on my head" I answered her question half truthfully not telling her that I tried not to break when I looked at her she looked so much like my own children had at that age and my grandchildren that it almost literally broke me to look at her. "Ok then…" she started "We will take good care of her sir and we will tell her of the nice man that saved her but we will make her one of ours, she will be loved. Make no mistake sir that if whatever it is that you do comes back to harm her you wont be happy," Arthur told me giving me a look and I knew that he remembered who I was.**

"**I will try my hardest to make sure that does not happen but remember, this I can't be hear all the time. Sometimes things happen that are outside of my reach of time" I warned him " and when she is older I have promised to come get her she better not be hurt because I will not be happy" I told him. Once that was all said and done Molly picked up the girl, went, and added her to her clock. Which she still had I smirked? I WONDER HOW THE Time Council would fell knowing that our technology was on earth but they were gone so they probly went feeling much of anything I bet. I took my leave and vowed to watch over that girl for there was something about her something special yet familiar and her eyes reminded me of yet one other companion from the magical world though she was dead had been for me anyway many years for this time about two. I entered my Tardifs and with one last look, I left not knowing when I would see the girl agine. I closed the door, made my way to my control panel, and set the coordinates and time. **

**Five YEARS LATER**

**I heard giggling and shuffling feet the next thing I knew I was soaking wet. I let out a screech " FRED GEORGIE I KNOW THAT WAS YOU TWO WHAT DIDYA DO THAT FOR YOU TWO ARE SO GONNA GET IT" I jumped up running after my two brothers " get back hear" I shouted after them as they ran from me we made it down stairs before she caught us. I Gulped as I looked up at her and "come on Pay they wont hurt you" I told myself.**

"**Hiya mum" I smiled up at her. She glared at the three of us "ohow I know that look she is mad." I thought then I thought wait I know how to get us out of this. "What is the meaning of this guys you know Percy is sick why you are caring on like that?" she asked us. I am good I thought and then proceeded to cry hysterically "F-Fred n Georgi poured cold water on me mummy and woke me up and" I was sobbing uncontrollably now. She took one look at me and saw I was telling the truth then turned on the twins. " what possessed you two to do that you know she gets sick easily now im going to have to watch her to see she doesn't come down with what your brother has." she scolded this stopped my crying oh bugger I thought as she said this. She turned back to me and as she did, I started to sneeas. Then it turned into a coughing fit. "Oh hear Payton come hear," she told me she and I obediently listing took my temperature. " oh dear indeed Payton no playing to day and back up to your room im afraid you come down with what Perc has." She told me bloody brilliant I though I hate being sick just great I though I turned around and trudged up to my room the twins following behind me " Pay were sorry sis we didn't mean to get you sick." they said I entered my room and closed the door on them so I could change into dry clothing. Mum entered seconds after I changed and dried my bed and covers then cast a warming spell on the bed and a sterilization spell on the room and put me to bed. "Payton im going to go get the potions you stay hear under the covers ok luv' she told me. I pulled the blankets tighter around me and laid there waiting for the potions after she gave them to me I fell asleep.**

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

_**I woke up in Ginny's room strange I thought how was I hear. I started to leave when I heard a sound the room cleared up I had not realized it was hazy. A man stood over her bed with a knife I knew that that man was going to kill my little sister " oh no you don't mister I ran at him and ended up running straight through him. " What" I cried "what". Then I felt like I was falling and I was doen stairs I looked at the clock and saw she was in danger. I was in her room agine and I saw the man stab my sister repeatedly**_**.**

**I woke up with a scream "Gin" I got out of bed, ran to her room, and saw the man from my dream. I ran to him and jumped on his back I squeezed tightly so he did not through me off and latched down on his shoulder. After biting him I screamed this woke Ginny who also screamed "MUM DAD", we yelled together both quickly entered the room and gasped. THE man managed to get me off him back but he did not have his knife he dropped it when I bit him "leave my sister alone" I yelled kicking at him. The man smirked aw little baby trying to protect the other baby how sweet" he told me. He then slapped me across my face and through me down in to the wall, I saw mum had gotten Gin and I passed out as the man ran and jumped out the window.**

**Several days later after I woke up and was healed the Ministry people came and put up wards around our house. "Payton can you come hear for a minute" Mum asked me. "Sure Mum" I called and walked into the kitchen "sits down, let's have a talk ok" she told me. I nodded and sat at the table "Is something wrong mummy" I asked afraid something had happened my eyes began to tear up. Mummy sighed, "No dear nothings wrong, I just want to know something. How did you know something was wrong I heard you yell out Ginny NO before you went to her room and then called for us?" My mother asked me. I began to get scared "oh no she thinks im a freak" I began to cry, "I saw it mummy in my dream" I managed to get through my tears.**

**She picked me up and I stiffened waiting to be hit "Oh my sweet girl you are so special you saw it huh? You know that means you are a seer I have had suspicions about it but was not quite sure. You are my special little girl and a good sister you saved your little sister Payton I am so proud of you." She told me all while hugging me. From that day on I had more visions of cource I did not always have them but I got them enough times to stop things that would have been catastrophic.**

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**(A/N: I know this bit happens fast her getting hurt and all but had to explain why she was going in the same year as Ron and Harry)**

**We were going to the station that day to pick up the twins and Percy school had let put for summer. I bounced along side Mum eager to see my brothers the twins especially we were going to prank Ron. I never saw the man and I never saw the gun. But I heard it. BANG then all the sudden I felt pain in my head and blood. Everything went black. I stayed in a comma for six months I had missed going to school. Luckily I would go with Ron next year.**

**Eight months later**

**I stood next to Mum at the train station in front of the barrier. I went first missing the boy coming up not seeing him.**


	3. Chapter 3: Real names, past memories

Well chapter three is up her identity has been revealed or has it? Anyway pleas review I need reviews they are like my crack if I was a crack head. HAHA

I made my way to the train I wrestled my trunk on board. Then I Started looking for a compartment after a few minutes I found one it was the one Ron was in as well as a second boy. "Hey Ron, mind if I join you two" she asked both boys. "No' they coth answered she stared at the black haired boy her memories started coming back from when she was little her imaginary friend that she said was her brother that's what he would look like. She smiled "Hi Iam Payton Weasely Ron's sister'' I told the boy. Smiling and holding out my hand. He took it "Harry Potter' he said my eyes widened and went to his scar which I had just noticed. "Oh I….I am sorry'' I knew no one had probly ever told him that and then I told him " thank you I know you don't remember or really know what and how you did it but you saved us all so from me to you thank you" I told him.

Ron stared at me and groaned "Pay stop it'' he said his ears as red as his hair. I sat next to him "oh come off it'' I told him grinning. As the train went along I fell asleep While I slept I dreamt of my life before becoming a Weasely. I dreamt of a baby boy with black unruly hair big emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead a big booming voice yelling at me to take care of the little whelp a stinging in my head and I fell to the floor I watched as the big man, my uncle stormed over to the baby boy, my brother Harry. I blacked out and woke up with a shout "NO uncle don't hurt him'' Ron stared at me as did Harry "Uhhhh Pay you ok'' Ron asked me. I smiled "Sorry umm I am fine just a nightmare" I smiled my face sweaty and pale. I took a shaky breath " are we almost there yet I need to change" I said as I noticed both boys had dressed and that the compartment was all messed like a fight had happened. I looked at the two "Ron what happened was there a fight." Both stared at me "No well not us anyway it was Scabbers" Ron said holding up the sleeping rat.

I snorted " so he woke up for his onetime a month" I quipped, I grabbed my robes and the rest of the uniform and stared at them they left I pulled my current clothes and dressed in the uniform then fastened my robes over my cloths. " OK IM FINNISHED' I yelled at the two boys who entered a second later we all sat back down and the train came to a stop. I joined them in the boat I stared off thinking and waited in line to be called. "Weasely, Payton'' I heard and made my way to the stool I put the hat on my head. "Well you, child are late and you came up with the wrong name miss Po ….no …it would be smith that's the name your father uses." The voice of the hat told me. "What are you …" I thought "I see you have your mother's brilliance, your father's cleverness. Your are very brave, loyal, kind but you are know how to manipulate people to get what you want. You would be a good match for all four houses but I will place you wear your mother requested the last time we met child," I heard then GRYPHENDOR

I sat up and walked to the table my brothers sat at. They all clapped me on the back and we turned to watch Ron get sorted. He got in to the same house as us. The Headmaster gave his speech and then we ate dinner afterwards we made our way to the dorm rooms and we went to bed. I woke up and smiled I had dreamed of my first year so much happened that year. We rescued the stone, stopped Voldemort Harry joined the Quid itch team he was the first in like a thousand years.

Second year Ginny got a diary that was possessed and opened the Chamber of Secrets People though Harry was the heir.

Third year we found out that Harris parents were killed because of A person being betrayed at first we though that Harry's Godfather did it he went to Askaban for it but and he escaped after twelve thirteen years but he was innocent we almost proved it but the person that did betray them Peter who had lived with us for years as Percy's rat then Ron's rat Scabbers was the real traitor. So Sirius had to run.

That summer I found out who I was, since first year I had had dreams involving my old life so I went to mum while everyone was at the match. "Mum am I did you guys adopt me?'' She looked at me and frowned "why do you ask" she asked frowning. I looked at her and explained "I have IV been having these dreams I did I live with a different family. I just….." I trailed off.

She smiled "Yes dear you are, we adopted you when you were about three a man found you, you were severally beaten and he you had been almost killed. He couldn't take you him self and he brought you to us. He gave well gives us money each month to help care for you. About six month at after you came to live with us we formally adopted you." She told me I looked at her "do I did I ever say anything about having a brother?" I asked.

She looked at me "No you never said anything…..but you had dreams until we had them wiped from your memory you couldn't even sleep so to help we had it done. I…..it must be wearing off since your having dreams again." She told me I swallowed about to say something when a owl flew into the window and DROPED A letter off Mum read it and her face paled. " Mum what is it did something happen? Is everything alright, noone is hurt are they?' I asked franticly.

" Yes umm there was a attack but everyone is alright no body was hurt they will com home tomorrow." she told me I sighed "everyones ok' I said trying not to freack out and stay calm. I made my way to my room and laid in my bed around three in the morning I fell asleep.

I dreamed again the big man a horse faced woman who was chasing me with a gun, it was then I remeberd fully who I was My name was Payton Hope Potter the older sister to Harry James Potter the boy who lived. No one knew about me I had lived with my aunt and uncle my whole life I was the secret child, born before my parents married. My aunt had wanted a daughter but when I was two I had my first accidentl use of magic and everything changed I was beaten my aunt and uncle. Befor that I was loved and cared for. That night I dreamed about my hole life which is why I remembered who I was. When I woke up at ten the next morning I made my way down stares everyone had got home early and was asleep Mum was up and cooking lunch for everyone. "Mum, can I talk to you again me rember everything I……I sat down at the table….. I am Harry's older sister, Last night I dreamed again and I remembered everything. I…..I was born before Lily and James married so I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle.'' I said sadly She looked at me "are you sure Pay" she questioned. "Yes, I am sure I my dreams I remember it happening" I looked down.

"Mum what if…. I v noticed some things about him what if they are hurting him? If they are it's my fault because I got away I was saved but he is still there. With those people and……." I started crying "hey Pay it's not your fault don't think that sure you got away but if you stayed they would have killed you. We will check it out and see, I think of Harry as a son I want him safe I will make sure he is safe" She told me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh baby girl….hush shush…… its ok" she rocked me back and forth will protect him" She held me and rocked me till my cries subsided. Then she went ang got dad she was gone for about thirty minutes she walked down with him and from his face I knew she had told him everything.

My eye sight blurred again and filled with tears "Daddy" I whispered my voice shaking as I tried not to cry. He gathered me in his arms "Pay, my baby girl I am so proud of you." He then made his way to the fire place and fire called the Magical child protection agency.

A few seconds later a woman walked through the fire she then made her way over to me she sat next to me and she began to asked several questions all of which I answered truthfully she used a truth quill on me to see if I was telling the truth. It proved that I was then she stood up. "Well we will go talk with the dursleys and see if Harry is in any danger and remove him from the family and place him with safe family." She said going to the fire place, "we will take him" Mum said looking at the lady.


	4. Chapter 4: Happinings, appearences

I grinned my baby brother was coming home to me. I may have forgotten about him but I remember I loved him. I may have only known him a bit but he was my baby brother and I loved him. I thought back to the day I met him I was little I had lived with my Aunt and uncle because my mother had me before she married James Aunt Petunia really wanted a daughter so I was sent to live with them but then my magic showed and they hated me. Anyway after Harry came to live with us I became his care taker I was on the weekends before he arrived picked up by them sometimes so I know that Lilly was my mother and James my father. I knew Harry and loved him.

"Mum can we errrr I don't want him to know that I am his sister" I said. This was difficult for me but I knew that so much was going to be changed for him and I didn't want to make things more difficult for him. She looked at me strangely " are you sure pay' she asked me? I took a shaky breath " Yes I don't want him to know things are going to change and I don't want it to be harder on him" I told her. This was hard for me but he was my baby brother and I would protect him as mush as I could. The lady appeared at the fire again she had a look on her face and I knew that they had hurt him.

" Well we questioned them with the truth serum and they admitted that they have harmed him" She said. "Now since you already have Payton it should be easier to get Harry, the only thing I can think would be a problem is having the money to care for him I will look into it and see if his relatives were getting compensation to care for him if so then it will go to you" She told mum. Mum looked at me " Payton could you go back upstairs we have some htings to talk about that you shouldn't be here for" she said. I was about to protest but the look on her face told me if I did that it would be bad. I sighed and went upstairs then mum warded the stairs so that we couldn't go down the stairs and interrupt.

Once I was at the top the ward snapped in place so that you couldn't even go to the stairs I saw Ron Harry and Hermione staring at me. " What's going on Pay" they asked me. I swallowed " umm I errr…. I had to think of something fast…..It came to me….. I had a dream and mum wants to talk to dad about it privately" I told them which was sort of the truth so I was not really lying just not telling the whole truth. " The three of them stared at me unbelievingly but they accepted it. " Lets go hang out or something" I said. Ron turned " come on we can go to my room" he answered I followed the three to his room. I stared at Harry he was really skinny since ha came to visit he had gained weight but still he was really skinny. I also saw the tell-tell signs of old bruises. I began to get agree those pigs hurt him I felt like I was turning red with anger he saw me staring " Pay you alright" he asked I shoke my head" what sorry I was thinking" I said. Ron snorted " that's a first" he said I turned and mock glared at him then throw the pillow at him " Oi, I will have you know I do think a lot so shut it" I said grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes but she kept a close eye on me, I could tell she didn't believe my story.

A few minutes later I needed to use the loo, " be right back" I said going the leaving the room. She of course followed me " you lied" she said crossing her arms, I sighed " no really I had a dream" I answered swallowing. She looked at me "I saw her there is someone else down there" she countered. " Alright" I said " I dreamt about Harry and ou-his relatives hurting him so a lady from children services is talking to mum and dad" I whispered " you cant tell anyone" I told her. I could tell from the look in her eyes she would not tell anyone I could also tell she didn't know if I had told her everything but she wouldn't press me. I walked to the restroom Ginny was in it. I sighed I could wait, and looked at the stairs.

I walked to them to see if the wards were down and held my hand out the ward was down I saw mum coming up the stairs. "Lunch is ready guys" she said smiling. I nodded " I will go tell Harry and Ron" Hermione said, " I Will go tell the twins Mum" I told her, " Gin is in the loo" I told her she nodded. I turned and went to the twins room smirking I quickly burst open the door "BOOO' I shouted. The twins were asleep in their beds woke up rolled over and fell in the floor " was 'appinin" Fred said " ungl pay" George said. " Lunch is ready mum wants everyone down stairs Now" I said. I left the room and made my way down stairs to the kitchen. I was the second one to make it Ginny the first I smiled at her " hey gin" I said sitting down next to her. Harry Ron and Hermione cam down next then the twins. Mum sat down and we all began eating a hour later we were all done eating I had sort of forgotten about it when the fire turned green and the lady again stepped out. She smiled at mum " its done all we need to do is ask the boy" she said. Mum I and Hermione all looked at her then at Harry. Of course no one noticed this they all stared at the lady. Mums face lit up "really if he says yess we can" she started. "Yes"

the lady answered.

Mum turned back to Harry then looked at everyone " guys could you all go upstairs all of you except Harry" she said. I looked at her ' come on guys" I ordered they all followed me. We got upstairs and Ron turned to me " What is going on is this about your…." He started I silenced him by holding out my hand. "Last night I had a dream guys about Harry and what his relatives do to him" when I woke I told mum and Dad and they contacted child services who then went and talked to them. Once it was confirmed how he was treated she came back told us an Mum said he could live here. That is when she sent me up here" I told them. Ron looked pale " what how did they" he started to ask I glared at him " That is up to Harry to tell you guys and don't ask him about it either just know that it wasn't good" I said. Ron went epp " ok" everyone else" said. I knew then that I had sounded like mum and probably sort of looked like her as well. A few minutes late once we were all in Ron's room Harry came in he looked pale and shaken. He looked at Ron " your mum wants us all downstairs " he told us. I stared at him trying to figure out if he had said yes but couldn't tell.

We all went back downstairs and to the kitchen. "Sit down" she told us all everyone sat down. "Ok this is a family meeting… she started…. Recently we had some information come to us and we followed through in it because of this Harry is coming to live with us." She said Ron, the twins and Ginny smiled, I looked AT Harry he was shocked he hadn't been expecting this. I smirked " well little bro I said it is official you are the ninth weaseley" I said. Harry was completely realized now " you guys don't mind" he asked looking scared again. We all looked at each other "No" everyone said.

Hermione looked around and smiled she knew that Harry was loved now. "We should celebrate" she said causing everyone but me to jump they had forgotten she was with us. This made me laugh at them. "She is right" mum said " I have to call your brothers and tell them then I will get things ready to celebrate" she answered. " Hey lets go out side and play quid itch" Fred said they all went outside I stayed inside. "I got this Mum smiled go and spend time with your brother" she told me. I turned and went outside. The boys were up in the air by the time I got to them. I went and stood next to Hermione " Thanks" I told her "for not telling Harry or the others I told you. I have a feeling Harry is going to go through a lot and if he knew that I know exactly what was done to him well it would not help" I told her She stared at me. "No problem I have always suspected but couldn't prove anything. What will happen to them" she asked. I looked at her surprised " you did…. I don't know I hope that it is equal to what they put m Harry through" I said.

It was then I realized even if I wanted to protect Harry my real identity would have to come out because people will want to know how I knew and then just because I had a dream an had visions didn't mean that it was real what I dreamt. "Crap" I muttered. She looked at me and then Ginny walked up she didn't say anything to me instead turned to Ginny " hey" she said. I turned and walked inside but before I got to the house I heard this noise I had heard it before I could not remember when but it was familiar. I began to smile I ran to the direction I heard the sound coming from what I saw there changed my life forever.

A blue police call box I stared at it anticipation building in my belly like a hot fire. Words echoed in my mind "when your older I will come back". But who had said them to me and what did this box have to do with it I wondered. I licked my lips rocked side to side and back and forth on my feet. I knew someone was in the box and that they had to come out some time. Finally the door creaked open and head poked out. It all came back to me as the head looked around and I got good look at it. Then the head became a body as the man stepped all the way out. He closed the door and locked it then turned. I got a even better look at him then. I smiled I was right it was him "DOCTOR" I shouted happily and ran to well at him and jumped hugging him. He looked slightly confused " Yes" he said. "You came back like you said I am older now" I told him. I stepped back so he could actually see me. A look of recognition passed his face " Lil… no you're the girl that I rescued" he said. I nodded " yep" I answered smiling " come on you got to come see mum" I told him dragging him to the house.

" MUM" I shouted when I entered the house she came in the kitchen she saw the Doctor and paled " No" she said " you cant" she said in a whisper. He looked at her then me " I wasn't not yet any way I don't know how I got him my erm vehicle malfunctioned and brought me here" He told her. At this I frowned " but you said that" I started " I know" he said. " Look my vehicle can bring her back to right after we leave it would be like we have not even left" he told my mum. I looked at her and it came to me " Mum I have to go I everyone will have to know about me I they will want to know how exactly I knew about Harry and how exactly I knew it wasn't just a dream. This way if I am gone no one will know" I said. She sat at the table and nodded " ok but can…..please stay for dinner to say bye to dad and see your brothers before you leave" she said. Mostly to the doctor I looked at him and he frowned " Normally I wouldn't but I will" he said. "Great" I said I ran upstairs an began packing my cloths in my trunk I somehow got all of my cloths except my school cloths packed and then I got all my bathroom stuff and everything else I would want to take with me. I drug my trunk down stairs The Doctor poked his head out " hear I will take it to the TARDIS " he said picking it up when I got to the bottom.

Thirty minutes later Bill Charlie and Percy then dad. He took one look at the Doctor and had a similar reaction to Mum. She took him to the kitchen and told him what I had told her. When they came back I could see he was upset but he was ok with it.

After dinner I told everyone else bye and I would be back then we went to the box. "Ok wear do you want to go any wear in time and space" he asked I though for a moment Time and space " THIS is a space ship" I said excitedly. "Yes" he told me then I thought time or space which sounds cooler space and time. " I don't know I some place amazing" I told him. He grinned at me "Hold on" he said then he began pushing buttons turning hand cranks and banging things with a mallet. Soon we were spinning around rocking back and forth. I grinned " This is BLOODY AWSOME" I yelled


	5. Chapter 5: Adventures start

Time and space "THIS is a space ship" I said excitedly. "Yes" he told me then I thought time or space which sounds cooler space and time. "I don't know I some place amazing," I told him. He grinned at me "Hold on" he said then he began pushing buttons turning hand cranks and banging things with a mallet. Soon we were spinning around rocking back and forth. I grinned, "This is BLOODY AWSOME," I yelled

…

I fell to the ground after I heard a whirling sound "ouch "I grinned

"Oh that was fun," I said. He picked me up a big grin on his face. "Well come on then" he said as he pulled me up he was very excited hoping from one foot to the other. He ran to the door I was right behind him "so were we" I asked. He opened the door "well we are in the year 2157 on the planet perytonina" He opened the door and we both stepped out I was amazed it was all so beautiful we were on a hill the grass was silvery and the sky was a light purple. I stared out in wonder "Doctor it is…" I could not find the words to describe how beautiful it was and how I felt. "Does this planet have native life?" I asked him. He turned grinning "Yes peryians "he told me I turned and my breath caught in my thought. " Um are they little and silver," I asked him. He was not looking my way "yes as a matter of fact how did you know that" He asked "Oh probably because there is one pointing a looks like a gun at me" I answered 'the Doctor turned and Paled "but that's not right "he said. " Pleas we come in peace we mean you no harm," he told the alien. Apparently, that was not helping. "What are you doing on the royal grounds?" it asked us the voice sounded male.

"I am The Doctor this is my consorot we are visiting" and got lost" he said. Consort consrt CONSORT that was the best he could come up with I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly at me scratching his head. I bit my lip hoping it would work. I could tell that the alien was thinking I slowly stepped back to the Doctor. It did not work the alien raised the gun and I took a sharp breath in the gun went off. Blinked I was not hit the doctor fell unconscious the gun was a stun gun then it went off again and I fell. I felt like I was floating. I heard a voice "wake up missy" the voice was familiar and insisted shaking me to I groaned " whoa rugnma" wait a second my eyes snapped open I was face to face with the doctor. He looked at me very concerned "you ok" he asked it was then that I noticed something odd very odd no no I was only imagining things I smiled. "Peachy" I said sarcastically he backed up and allowed me to sit up. I looked around we were in a dungeon "how quaint "I mumbled I stood up and was a little dizzy. "So what's the plan?

Stan" I asked. He looked at me "my name is not Stan, and as of right now I have no plan they took my sonic and my phycic paper," he said.

I sighed stuck my hands in my pocket, I hit something "what in the world" I said. I pulled it out a grinned "I though I left you" I told the long slender object in my hand. My wand hade made its way back into my pocket. I looked at the doctor I got this" I said I walked to the door and tried it no surprise locked. I smirked this was too easy I learned this first year. I pointed my wand at the lock and whispered "aloha Mora" click the lock sprang open. I turned back to the Doctor grinned. "So you were saying," I said he stared at me mouth open. Then I remembered "accio Doctors sonic and phycic paper" I waited nothing happened. I frowned ok so that did not work. He walked out a head of me "come on'' he said something was wrong the tone of his voice. He was, was he mad did I do something wrong. I was snapped out of my thoughts "well come on" he said. From down the hall I ran to catch up with him. "Sorry" I said. For some reason I felt horrible for making him wait. I then heard a sound it was familiar I grinned "duck" I told him. A look of confusion passed over his face "wh…" he was cut off from being hit in the back of the head but his sonic and his paper." I grinned 'because of those" I told him. "Aren't I good" I asked him smiling. He looked at me "yes" he told me "I guess you are" he grinned now lets get going." He told me " I would rather not be around when they find us gone I still have to find out why they have guns they shouldn't at this point in time or ever they are a peace full people." He said. I frowned that did not sound good. "Well lets go to there city, town or whatever they have and have a look around see what we can find" I said He looked at me dumbly "that is what I was going to say" he told me.

"Great minds think alike" I smirked

The doctor smiled he loved the kid she was awesome she reminded him of him self a bit. She had gotten them out of their cell and he had gotten his things back because of her. She was brilliant and knew how to get them out of sticky situations pretty well. He looked her over and smiled.

A/N : eww don't think I am gonna do that again the changing pov thing .


End file.
